danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Acer negundo
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|300px|Manitoba maple (Acer negundo) - USDA photo|ימין Acer negundoהוא מין של אדר (עץ) שמקום גידולו הטבעי הוא צפון אמריקה. עץ זה מכונה בארצות הברית גם בשמות Box elder, boxelder maple, and maple ash שמות נוספים שמות נוספים, המקובלים באזורים מסויימים הם: Ash Maple, Ash-leaf Maple, Black Ash, California Boxelder, Cutleaf Maple, Cut-leaved Maple, Negundo Maple, Red River Maple, Stinking Ash, Sugar Ash, Three-leaved Maple, and Western Boxelder. בקנדה הוא מוכר בתור Manitova Maple ברוסיה - American Maple''' או Ash-leaf Maple . תיאור ימין|thumb|300px|[[Giardino di Ninfa]] Acer negundo הוא עץ קטן, גודל מהר וחי זמן קצר: הגובה הוא 10-25 מטר, הרוחב עולה מ-50-30 ס"מ עד למטר. לעתים קרובות יש לו כמה גזעים ויכול להיווצר סבך בלתי חדיר. הנבטים הם בצבע ירוק, לעתים קרובות עם לבנבן לורוד או סגול (שעווה). ענפים חלקים, פריכים במידה מסוימת, ונוטים לשמור על צבע ירוק ורענן ולא נוצרת, קליפה של רקמה מתה, מגן.קליפת הגזע שלו הוא אפור בהיר או חום בהיר, שסע עמוק לתוך רכסים רחבים, וקשקשים. שלא כמו רוב האדר אחר (אשר בדרך כלל יש לי צורת עלה פשוט, לולבים, אונה, עלים, Acer negundo'' יש לו עלה צורה עם נוצת פעם אחת. The leaflets are about long and wide with slightly serrate margins. Leafs have a translucent light green colour and turn yellow in the fall. The flowers are small and appear in early spring on drooping racemes long. The seeds are paired samaras, each seed slender, long, with a incurved wing; they drop in autumn or they may persist through winter. Seeds are usually both prolific and fertile. Unlike most other maples, A. negundo is fully dioecious and both a "male" and "female" tree are needed for either to reproduce. * Winter buds: Terminal buds acute, an eighth of an inch long. Lateral buds obtuse. The inner scales enlarge when spring growth begins and often become an inch long before they fall. * Flowers: April, before the leaves, yellow green; staminate flowers in clusters on slender hairy pedicels one and a half to two inches long. Pistillate flowers in narrow drooping racemes. * Calyx: Yellow green; staminate flowers campanulate, five-lobed, hairy. Pistillate flowers smaller, five-parted; disk rudimentary. * Corolla: Wanting. * Stamens: Four to six, exserted; filaments slender, hairy; anthers linear, connective pointed. * Pistil: Ovary hairy, borne on disk, partly enclosed by calyx, two-celled, wing-margined. Styles separate at base into two stigmatic lobes. * Fruit: Maple keys, full size in early summer. Borne in drooping racemes, pedicels one to two inches long. Key an inch and a half to two inches long, nutlets diverging, wings straight or incurved. September. Seed half an inch long. Cotyledons, thin, narrow. Taxonomy Indicative of its familiarity to many people over a large geographic range, A. negundo has numerous common names. The names "Box Elder" and "Boxelder Maple" are based upon the similarity of its whitish wood to that of boxwood and the similarity of its pinnately compound leaves with those of some species of elder.DePauw University This is the only North American maple with compound leaves. Other common names are based upon this maple's similarity to ash, its preferred environment, its sugary sap, a description of its leaves, its binomial name, and so on. These names include (but are not limited to) Ash-, Cut-, or Three-leaf (or -leaved) Maple; Ash Maple; Sugar Ash; Negundo Maple; and River Maple.Acer spp. Aceraceae Note that some of the common names given in this reference are questionable. "Stinking Ash" and "Black Ash" typically refer to Ptelea trifoliata and Fraxinus nigra, respectively. This reference is retained as an example of the confusion which arises when plants such as A. negundo are discussed by other than their scientific names. Common names may also designate a particular subspecies. For example, a common name for A. negundo subsp. interius may be preceded by "Inland" (as in "Inland Boxelder Maple"). A common name for A. negundo subsp. californicum may be preceded by "California" or "Western". Subspecies Acer negundo is often discussed as comprising three subspecies, each of which was originally described as a separate species. These are: *''A. negundo'' subsp. negundo is the main variety and the type to which characteristics described in the article most universally apply. Its natural range is from the Atlantic Coast to the Rocky Mountains. *''A. negundo'' subsp. interius has more leaf serration than the main species and a more matte leaf surface. As the name interus indicates, its natural range of Saskatchewan to New Mexico is sandwiched between that of the other two subspecies. *''A. negundo'' subsp. californicum has larger leaves than the main species. Leaves also have a velvety texture which is essential to distinguish it from A. negundo subsp. negundo. It is found in parts of California and Arizona. Some authors further subdivide subsp. negundo into a number of regional varieties but these intergrade and their maintenance as distinct taxa is disputed by many. Even the differences between recognized subspecies are probably a matter of gradient speciation Finally, note that a few botanists treat Boxelder Maple as its own distinct genus (Negundo aceroides) but this is not widely accepted. Distribution As noted, varieties thrive across the United States and Canada. It may also be found as far south as Guatemala Ecology This species prefers bright sunlight. It often grows on flood plains and other disturbed areas with ample water supply, such as riparian habitats. Human influence has greatly favoured this species; it grows around houses and in hedges, as well as on disturbed ground and vacant lots. Several birds and some squirrels feed on the seeds. The evening grosbeak uses them extensively. The Maple Bug (also known as the Boxelder Bug) lays its eggs on all maples, but prefers this species. Cultivation Although its weak wood, irregular form, and prolific seeding might make it seem like a poor choice for a landscape tree, A. negundo is one of the most common maples in cultivation and many interesting cultivars have been developed, including: * 'Auratum' - yellowish leaves with smooth undersides * 'Aureomarginatum' - creamy yellow leaf margins * 'Baron' - Hardier & seedless variety * 'Elegans' - distinctively convex leaves * 'Flamingo' - pink and white variegation (very popular) * 'Pendulum' - with weeping branches. * 'Variegatum' - creamy white leaf margins * 'Violaceum' - younger shoots and branches have bluish colour Although native to North America, it is considered an invasive species in some areas of that continent. It can quickly colonize both cultivated and uncultivated areas and it has become naturalized in eastern China. The range is therefore expanding both in North America and elsewhere. It can also be found in some of the cooler areas of the Australian continent where it is listed as a pest invasive species. It has also naturalized in the Vistula valley in Poland. Uses Although its light, close-grained, soft wood is considered undesirable for most uses, this tree has been considered as a commercial source of wood fiber, for use in fiberboard. There is some commercial use of the tree for various decorative applications, such as turned items (bowls, stem-ware, pens). Primarily burl wood and injured wood, where the primary reason is this wood's reaction to injury, where the injured wood develops a red stain. Use by Native Americans The Navajo use the wood make tubes for bellows.Elmore, Francis H. 1944 Ethnobotany of the Navajo. Sante Fe, NM. School of American Research (p. 62) The Cheyenne burn the wood as incense for making spiritual medicinesHart, Jeff 1992 Montana Native Plants and Early Peoples. Helena. Montana Historical Society Press (p. 4), and during Sun Dance ceremoniesHart, Jeff 1992 Montana Native Plants and Early Peoples. Helena. Montana Historical Society Press (p. 4). They also mix the boiled sap with shavings from the inner sides of animal hides and eat them as candy. Hart, Jeff 1992 Montana Native Plants and Early Peoples. Helena. Montana Historical Society Press (p. 4)Hart, Jeffrey A. 1981 The Ethnobotany of the Northern Cheyenne Indians of Montana. Journal of Ethnopharmacology 4:1-55 (p. 13) The Meskwaki use a decoction of the inner bark as an emeticSmith, Huron H. 1928 Ethnobotany of the Meskwaki Indians. Bulletin of the Public Museum of the City of Milwaukee 4:175-326 (p. 200) and the Ojibwa use an infusion of the inner bark for the same purposeSmith, Huron H. 1932 Ethnobotany of the Ojibwe Indians. Bulletin of the Public Museum of Milwaukee 4:327-525 (p. 353). The Chiricahua and Mescalero Apache dry scrapings of the inner bark and keep it as winter food, and they also boil the inner bark until sugar crystallizes out of it Castetter, Edward F. and M. E. Opler 1936 Ethnobiological Studies in the American Southwest III. The Ethnobiology of the Chiricahua and Mescalero Apache. University of New Mexico Bulletin 4(5):1-63 (p. 44). The Dakota also use the sap to make sugarGilmore, Melvin R. 1913 Some Native Nebraska Plants With Their Uses by the Dakota. Collections of the Nebraska State Historical Society 17:358-70 (p. 366), as do the OmahaGilmore, Melvin R. 1913 A Study in the Ethnobotany of the Omaha Indians. Nebraska State Historical Society Collections 17:314-57. (p. 329)Gilmore, Melvin R. 1919 Uses of Plants by the Indians of the Missouri River Region. SI-BAE Annual Report #33 (p. 101), the PawneeGilmore, Melvin R. 1919 Uses of Plants by the Indians of the Missouri River Region. SI-BAE Annual Report #33 (p. 101), ,the PoncaGilmore, Melvin R. 1919 Uses of Plants by the Indians of the Missouri River Region. SI-BAE Annual Report #33 (p. 101), the WinnebagoGilmore, Melvin R. 1919 Uses of Plants by the Indians of the Missouri River Region. SI-BAE Annual Report #33 (p. 101) and the indigenous people of Montana, who also freeze the sap and use it as a syrupHart, Jeff 1992 Montana Native Plants and Early Peoples. Helena. Montana Historical Society Press (p. 4) The Ojibwa mix the sap with that of the sugar maple and drink it as a beverage.Smith, Huron H. 1932 Ethnobotany of the Ojibwe Indians. Bulletin of the Public Museum of Milwaukee 4:327-525 (p. 394) The Cheyenne also use the wood to make bowlsHart, Jeffrey A. 1981 The Ethnobotany of the Northern Cheyenne Indians of Montana. Journal of Ethnopharmacology 4:1-55 (p. 46) and to cook meatHart, Jeff 1992 Montana Native Plants and Early Peoples. Helena. Montana Historical Society Press (p. 4)Hart, Jeffrey A. 1981 The Ethnobotany of the Northern Cheyenne Indians of Montana. Journal of Ethnopharmacology 4:1-55 (p. 13). The Keres make the twigs into prayer sticksSwank, George R. 1932 The Ethnobotany of the Acoma and Laguna Indians. University of New Mexico, M.A. Thesis (p. 24). The native peoples of Montana also use large trunk burls or knots to make bowls, dishes, drums, and pipe stems.Hart, Jeff 1992 Montana Native Plants and Early Peoples. Helena. Montana Historical Society Press (p. 4) The Dakota and the OmahaGilmore, Melvin R. 1919 Uses of Plants by the Indians of the Missouri River Region. SI-BAE Annual Report #33 (p. 101)Gilmore, Melvin R. 1913 A Study in the Ethnobotany of the Omaha Indians. Nebraska State Historical Society Collections 17:314-57. (p. 336) make the wood into charcoal, which is used in ceremonial painting and tattooing.Gilmore, Melvin R. 1919 Uses of Plants by the Indians of the Missouri River Region. SI-BAE Annual Report #33 (p. 101)Gilmore, Melvin R. 1913 Some Native Nebraska Plants With Their Uses by the Dakota. Collections of the Nebraska State Historical Society 17:358-70 (p. 366) The Kiowa burn the wood from the negundo subspecies in the altar fire during the peyote ceremony,Vestal, Paul A. and Richard Evans Schultes 1939 The Economic Botany of the Kiowa Indians. Cambridge MA. Botanical Museum of Harvard University (p. 40) and the Sioux boil the sap of this variety in the spring to make sugar.Blankinship, J. W. 1905 Native Economic Plants of Montana. Bozeman. Montana Agricultural College Experimental Station, Bulletin 56 (p. 16) The interius subspecies is used by Cree to make sugar from the sap,Johnston, Alex 1987 Plants and the Blackfoot. Lethbridge, Alberta. Lethbridge Historical Society (p. 44) and the Tewa use the twigs as pipe stems.Robbins, W.W., J.P. Harrington and B. Freire-Marreco 1916 Ethnobotany of the Tewa Indians. SI-BAE Bulletin #55 (p. 38) Archaeological artifacts Acer negundo was identified in 1959 as the material used in the oldest extant flutes from the Americas that were made of wood. These early artifacts, excavated by Earl H. Morris in 1931 in the Prayer Rock district of present-day Northeastern Arizona, have been dated to 620-670 CE. The style of these flutes, now known as Anasazi flutes, uses an open tube and a splitting edge at one end. This design pre-dates the earliest known Native American Flute (which use a two-chambered design) by approximately 1,200 years. Notes Bibliography *Philips, Roger. Trees of North America and Europe, Random House, Inc., New York ISBN 0-394-50259-0, 1979. * External links *[http://naturemanitoba.ca/botany/wildPlants/ManitobaMaple.pdf Profile: Manitoba Maple (Acer negundo)] Photos, Drawings, Text. (Wild Plants of Winnipeg from Nature Manitoba) * [http://www.portraitoftheearth.com/trees/manitobamaple.html Acer negundo Winter ID pictures] * [http://www.cas.vanderbilt.edu/bioimages/species/frame/acne2.htm Acer negundo images at bioimages.vanderbilt.edu] * [http://www.museum.state.il.us/muslink/forest/htmls/trees/A-negundo.html Acer negundo facts and diagnostic traits] *[http://www.plantmaps.com/nrm/acer-negundo-boxelder-native-range-map.php Interactive Distribution Map of Acer negundo]